Road To Insanity
by Nightcat444
Summary: Harry's days in Azkaban. Sister fic to HPI. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! THIS CONTAINS RAPE, LANGAUGE, BLOOD, AND TORTURE!**

_Now if you were too lasy to read the description it's Harry's years in Azkaban. _

_It won't be pleasant. If you are easily disturd by it I would suggest you,_

_A) Don't read it at all._

_Or,_

_B) Skip the scene. (It will tell before and after the rape scene has ended, but there will be talking about it later!) It's small though._

_As always Reviews will be welcome, but if you just review to say how horrible it is for me to post this, or I'm evil for typing this, etc, etc, please don't. You don't have to read it if you don't want too. _

_I did warn you beforehand. _

_If you want to review how sorry you feel for him and so on, I won't mind. I feel sorry for Harry too._

_And so, on with the story..._

_**~Nightcat444~**_

_**Road to Insanity**_

_***Year one***_

Little Harry had woken up, wondering why his normally soft bed was cold and hard. He blinked his eyes blearily; eventually they adjusted to the darkness that surrounded him.

He shivered from the lingering coldness.

Suddenly, he heard someone walking toward his cell.

"Mommy?" Harry called out. He knew it! He knew his parent's would come and rescue him, and then they will love him just like they love Justin, just like his books.

"Your parents aren't here boy," a man spat. "No one is coming for you." Then he took out his wand and hissed a spell, which flung Harry against the wall, scrapes now adorned his small body. "No one is coming to take you away, they hate you. They want nothing to do with a freak like you."

Harry mumbled something.

"What was that you brat?" The man hissed.

"You're wrong, they will come. They love me."

"Oh really?" He sneered. "Then why did they give you up with out a fight?"

Harry said nothing, and turned away from him.

The man grew angry. "Don't turn away from me! Crucio!"

The next thing Harry knew was pain. Pain that he had never felt before, but he still kept silent. This made the man angrier, so he sent more curses at him, wanting to here the six-year-old child scream.

Eventually he got fed up with the child and finally left him. Harry laid on the stone floor with a broken arm and most likely broken ribs. He started to cough up blood. He had never hurt so much in his life. Who would hurt him? Was he bad like the man said? Harry fell out of consciousness.

The next thing he knew, he was reliving it. He could see him recasting the curses. Harry gasped as he felt pain in his chest. He could here that rattling breath of the monsters that guarded the hell he now lived in. Doubts started to flood his mind. What if he was right? What if they didn't want him? Harry curled up into a ball.

Why? It kept repeating in his head. Why him? Why did Justin matter so much? Why did no one pay as much attention to him as they did Justin? Harry began to cry. Why did he get punished for existing? After a time, his worst memories went away, along with the horrible noise. It left Harry feeling empty inside.

"Hey kid, you OK?" the man across from his cell asked. Harry couldn't place his name at the moment.

"Why?" Harry croaked.

The man sighed. "Because they fear you."

"Not bad, not bad." Harry repeated over again and again.

"No, you're not bad. But they fear you because they're idiots."

"Not bad?" Harry asked feebly.

"No," Rabastan said to the broken child. "Not bad." Truly, he didn't know why he was so drawn to the child in the opposite cell. He normally hated children, but, this child was different. He was alone.

No.

Not alone, not anymore. Rabastan promised to himself he would watch out for the small child. How could the child survive otherwise? He watched Harry's shivering form.

Harry had curled around himself as much as he could, to try and bring the warm back. Suddenly he felt something soft hit him. He looked up and saw a tattered blanket. He looked across his cell. "You looked cold." Rabastan said, and then went to sit in a corner of his cell.

Harry took the old blanket and covered his body as best as he could. "Thank you." He received a grunt in return. Soon he fell asleep.

The first year of his life was mostly the same, someone came by every so often to try to get him to scream, and it became a game to them. The prize was up to fifty galleons to the first person to do so. But Harry had learned some of the spells cast, how could he not? He relived it almost every hour.

_***Year Two***_

His second year in hell had started better; they gave up on their game and tortured someone else. Though Harry had yet to know it, his second year would be his worst in Azkaban.

Harry was sleeping uneasily when something woke him up. For a minute he thought the guards had started up the bet again. He looked warily at the cell door, but to his surprise, he saw nothing. If it wasn't a guard, what had woken him? He looked around his cell, and shivered. Something wasn't right. Harry backed into a corner and hit something… soft?

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little human who wants to play?" Harry tried to get away from the nightmarish form of the monster that was now in his cell, but he held on tight to Harry. "Where do you think your going little human?"

Harry looked at the monster in horror. He had four clawed fingers on each hand, and crimson eyes. He looked like he was a strait jacket, but the sleeves were torn and bloodied. The monster also had sharp teeth that were stained red. Harry struggled even more.

"You want to leave so soon? But the fun has yet to begin, little human." The monster then licked the side of Harry's face. "You don't want to leave before the fun begins do you?" Harry cried out for help. "Tsk, tsk, little human. It's useless. They can't here you, not even the tall human from across your cell." He then ripped Harry's tattered pants off.

Harry didn't want to think of what this monster was going to do to him. He struggled even more when he felt his pants being ripped off.

_***Rape Scene***_

Suddenly, Harry felt a fiery pain like he had never felt before. A crucio couldn't compare to it, he would have gladly switched. In result, Harry -for the first time in his life- had screamed. He screamed to the heavens, hoping, praying, someone would save him.

No one heard his desperate pleas for help. Harry wanted it to stop. He wanted to die, anything to end his agony.

Again and again, Harry was met with pain upon pain as the creature tore into his small body over and over again. Uncaring that the bleeding boy was screaming his heart out. Uncaring that blood covered his body. Towards the end, Harry's screams had stopped, his throat too raw to continue. With one final trust, the creature pulled himself out of Harry, leaving the broken boy on the floor.

_***End of Rape Scene***_

"Such a good little fuck, even if you are a little human." He proceeded to lick the blood off of Harry. Sometimes biting him for more precious life. "Such a sweet taste you have. I may take you with me. I could fuck and lick you as much as I wanted then, my little slave. I like the sound of that, don't you... my little slave?"

Harry's eyes were white with fear. He had tried to move, but his body was too badly damaged. He wanted that monster to stop licking him, but his throat was too sore. He couldn't even cry anymore, he had no tears left to shed.

A hissing voice echoed off the walls. _"Get. Away. From. My. Master."_

The monster pulled Harry's bloodied body to itself. _"He's mine, shadow leader. Mine and mine alone. _Isn't that right, my little slave?" He sickeningly cooed.

The black mass attacked the monster, with long gleaming claws. The monster threw Harry in a corner, away from the battle. He didn't want his new slave to die so soon.

The creature attacked back with equal force, biting into the shadow leader's back, the black form was clawing and scarring his face. Suddenly he had enough. "I'll be back, my little slave. You will be _mine_." He disappeared into the shadows.

The shadow leader move closer to the child. _"Master?"_

Harry mouthed 'no' over and over again, unable to speak. He was in a state of shock. The shadowed mass moved closer. _"You're safe now master, the nightmare won't harm you anymore. I'll make sure of it," _it said._ "My name is Rashika, master."_

_'I'm Harry,'_ he mouthed, he was starting to come out of the shock. _'Why do you call me master?'_

Rashika proceeded to tell Harry everything she knew about Shade-Kind.

_'I need help, I'm bleeding.'_ Rashika nodded, the shadows wrapped around her as she turned into a black mist. She came back with several phials of different liquids. Harry quickly swallowed them and felt them take effect. _"T-thank you."_ His voice was still raspy.

_"Of course master."_ She said.

_"How can you understand English?"_ Harry asked.

Rashika chuckled._ "You're speaking in shadows now master, but I have long since forgotten how to speak human."_

_"You could speak human?"_ Harry asked, his body feeling a bit better.

_"Yes, we all have once, but most forget the human language. It is not needed from where we're from." _She answered. _"Now sleep, master, to renew your strength. You better enjoy it, for it will most likely be your last." _

Harry -for the first time he arrived there- had smiled. Someone, besides Rabastan, had cared.

_***Time Skip***_

_"So I can leave? Forever and never come back?"_ Harry asked hopefully.

_"Yes, but you may not want them to figure out you can leave. But I can create an image of you, for a short time. We don't want them finding out you left, or you may never truly be free."_

Harry closed his eyes and curled into a ball. _"Can Rabastan come?"_

She shook her head. _"I can only do it once."_

_"Where will we go?"_ He asked.

_"Wherever you want,"_ she stated.

_"I want to go home,"_ he answered.

_"I can take you, but you won't be seen, okay?"_

Harry nodded, then Rashika shadow faded him out of the room, leaving an image of sleeping Harry behind.

They had appeared in the house, surrounded in shadows. What Harry saw, broke his heart. They were happy. Harry's eyes turned blue, as tears started to fall_. "They don't even miss me,"_ Harry whispered to his new friend. _"I don't want to be here anymore. Take me away. Anywhere, but here."_

Rashika obeyed and shadow faded somewhere else. Harry quietly sobbed in the shadow he resided in. _"W-where are w-we?"_

_"In Knockturn Alley. You need to open your eyes,"_ She responded.

_"Open my eyes? What do you mean?"_ Harry asked.

_"Even though there have been ones who hurt you dearly, you still see in black and white. Good and evil. They do not exist." _Rashika answered. _"Only shades of gray."_

Harry looked out of the shadows, he saw people cloaked in robes go by. He watched as others tortured others for information, items, or sometimes just the fun of it. _"They look evil to me."_ He said quietly.

_"They do, but do you see that man there?"_ She referred to the man casting the unforgivable curse Harry knew so well. He nodded. _"He is a teacher from Hogwarts."_

_"Who is he?" _Harry inquired.

_"The teacher of Defence against the Dark Arts, Ketus Ryer. Half blood. He is said to be one of Dumbledore's strongest supporters." _She siad.

_"Isn't Dumbledore for the light?"_

_"Yes, and Dumbledore knows too, he encourages it. The less 'dark' the better." _She spat.

_"Who is he torturing?"_

_"We can show you."_ The shades spoke. They appeared at a cozy, but small house, inside was a woman and her three-year-old daughter.

_"She is waiting for her husband to come home with the potion ingredient he went out to get. It can only be found in Knockturn Alley." _A shade said._ "As we speak he is being killed."_

_"Save him!"_ Harry pleaded.

The shades refused. _"We can not interfere with human affairs, the deed has already been done."_

_"Why didn't you do anything!?"_ He asked Rashika.

_"People kill other people. That is how the world works, it's kill or be killed."_

Harry looked at the happy mother and her daughter. Soon, they wouldn't be so happy. Something in Harry snapped, as he realized that the man had torn apart a family, a family that could have easily been his own. Suddenly, Harry shadow faded, though he had no idea how he had done this, he didn't care. He wanted Ketus' blood on his hands for destroying a family that he dearly wished for.

_"You."_ He spat. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" He confronted the man known as Ketus Ryer, in his home.

"What are you speaking of?" Ryer asked, his hand going to his wand. Harry's magic ripped the stick away from him; It had landed in Harry's hand.

"You killed that man today, do you have any idea what you've done!?" Harry screamed.

"I ridded the world of his filth." The man said bravely, he held no fear of the child.

"He had a wife and a daughter. You destroyed their happiness!" Harry's eyes turned red in anger. "You don't deserve to live." Harry spoke a spell he had learned from the guards at Azkaban. The man's legs broke, the bone came through the skin; The man screamed in agony. "Askiot." Rabastan had told him about that one, it let the caster tear off the flesh of the victim, as slow and painful as they wanted it, in any direction. He slowly tore away the flesh on the man's arm. Blood now soaked the floor. The next curse Harry was about to use was used as a threat against him, though he had no idea what it would do. "Blazusrio,"

Harry watched in shock as the man burst into flames, Harry covered his nose at the sickening smell of burning flesh. After a few minutes, the man stopped screaming. The fired died out, leaving only ashes behind.

_"Master?"_ Rashika asked.

_"I killed him."_ Harry said with regret in his voice _"I do belong in Azkaban." _He fell to his knees.

_"We have to leave now, Dumbledore is on his way,"_ Rashika warned. Harry's white eyes landed on her. He nodded and let her shadow fade them from the room.

_***Year Three***_

Since Harry had first killed, he had felt his childness slip away, slowly at first, but now it was almost completely gone. When he found out that Rabastan was a Death Eater, he wanted to know every spell he knew. Though when Rabastan asked if he intended to be a Death Eater too, Harry completely refused, saying he wasn't going to be someone else's lapdog.

He left it at that, though he didn't say it out loud, he himself started to think more about who the child was in-front of him, what he would become, he was already as powerful as himself, and he was only ten! Of course, he had to be, to survive hell.

Though Rabastan had to admit, it had been more bearable since the dementors stopped coming around, now they were only checked on by guards once a week.

"May I leave now?" Harry asked. He dismissed him. Harry wondered about his new castle, _Sombra Emergenta_.

Rashika had said, that this castle belonged to someone she knew, that they had given it to her before they died. The castle contained over a hundred rooms. Harry had to usually Shadow fade to a certain room because he would get lost most of the time. His favorite place was a almost bare room he found. Inside was a portrait. The portrait was of a woman, she had long black hair and brown eyes. She had told Harry her name was Akara

"Hello Lady Akara," Harry greeted.

"Good day to you, young Harry. How does this morning treat you?" Akara asked.

"Good, I've been training with Rabastan. He taught me the Killikis spell," Harry responded.

"Ah, I have used such a spell, it slowly kills the victim, they will always die."

"If they don't find it in early stages of course." Harry added.

"Of course. Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes," He said.

"On the count of three, one... two... three!" The room changed, instead of the portrait, now stood the woman herself, the room had changed to look like a battlefield. Her eyes turned white, as skeletons rose from the ground. "Command your army Harry, be the leader you were born to be." And so, Harry began...

_**End of Part One**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the long awaited Part Two to RtI. I hope you enjoy it! Please Read and review.**

**Part Two**

_***Year Four* **_

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

"_Of course their __**false**__ savior would be put in __**Gryffindor**__," _Harry spat, his eyes turning red.

"_Remember what I told you, master." _Rashika said.

Harry closed his eyes. _"I know, I need to control my emotions." _They were back to their familiar green. _"But it was because of my __**dear**__ brother, that I was sent to Azkaban."_

"_Shadow master?" _A shade whispered. _"It was not him completely. The headmaster had put you there as well, he convinced their Minister to put you there."_

Harry's eyes turned black. _"I will kill you Dumbledore."_ Harry almost left the shadows to do so, if not for Rashika holding him back. _**"Let. Me. Go." **_Harry growled.

Rashika stared at him with black eyes. _"You should wait," _Harry opened his mouth to say something. _"No, listen. Dumbledore is one of the strongest wizards of this time. He could easily throw you down. No, it is better to wait until the time is right, and bring down his forces from the inside out."_

Harry black gaze landed on the headmaster. Oh, how he wanted to tear him _limb _from _limb_, but his shadow leader was right, he had to wait. However, it didn't mean he had to like it.

_***Time Skip***_

"_I need some puppets," _He said, he was back in his cell in Azkaban; the guards would be coming soon.

"_Who do you have in mind?" _She asked

"_No one in particular." _Harry said. _"But someone who is close to Dumbledore."_

"_I will find someone."_ Rashika said.

"_Two. I want a pair."_

"_Of course. I will find the perfect pair." _She had shadow faded from the room.

The guard was coming loudly down the hall, Harry sat in a corner watching, it was unusual. They usually never made a sound; they liked to sneak up on you. The guard came up to Harry's cell.

Green met blue. "Harry?" The guard asked in almost a whisper. It wasn't a guard. It was Sirius Black.

"Sirius?" Harry asked in disbelief. "How? Why?"

"I don't have much time, cub. But I needed to see you, I needed to know you weren't... like the others."

"You need to leave!" Harry whispered. "If the guards find you-"

A red light shot past him. "Run!" Harry said.

Before he could even get four feet, a red light hit him, making him pass out. The guards came up and used Levicorpus on him. "It'll be the demen'or's kiss for 'im won' i'?" The right guard asked.

"Yeah, he wasn't supposed to visit the brat, Dumbledore's orders." Said the guard Harry was too familiar with. "If he did, he's supposed to be given the kiss."

Harry's face drained. "Please, not him." Harry begged, he didn't want to see his godfather suffer like that. "Not Sirius."

The guard grinned evilly. "Maybe now you'll scream." They proceeded to take his body away.

Harry ran up to the bars. "Please! Not him! Please!" Harry's eyes turned the brightest blue with flecks of white. "Please! Anyone else but him!" He had to do something; he could easily shadow fade, get him, and take him to his castle.

He almost did, but Rashika appeared and stopped him. _"You can't."_

"_Let me go! I have to save him!" _Harry hissed.

"_It will ruin everything. They will find out and you will never be able to get your revenge on Dumbledore."_

"_I DON'T CARE!" _Harry yelled. _"He was the only one who didn't like Justin more than me!"_

Rashika had smacked him with her paw. _"Listen Harry, if you go after him, they will know, Dumbledore will know you are not who you seem to be. He will keep you in a prison of light. Everything will fall apart if you try to save him. You. Will. Lose. Everything."_

Harry fell to his knees and sobbed. It was his fault, his fault that Sirius will suffer a fate worse than death. Harry made a decision. He turned his head to Rashika and spoke only two words. _"Kill him."_

She nodded in understanding and disappeared from view. Harry crawled back to his corner and cried silently.

With one quick swipe of a claw, Sirius Black had avoided a fate worse then death.

Harry had attended the funeral they had for his godfather. In the shadows of course, away from view. His family had came and cried, with the exception of his brother who looked bored. Remus looked the worse out of them all. He had been the first to arrive and the last to leave. When Harry made sure everyone was gone, he came out of the shadows and laid a single black rose in front of the tombstone.

"I'm so sorry Sirius." Harry spoke. "It was because of me you died."

A cocoon of shadows wrapped around Harry as he cried out in sadness.

"My little child, why do you weep so?" Someone in front of him asked.

He flinched. Fearing the worst, he looked up. It was a woman with long white hair and a white tattered dress. "Are, are you an angel?"

She smiled at him, even though her bleeding eyes looked sad. "Not exactly. Tell me, my child, why do you cry?"

"They killed my godfather, because of me he d-" Harry started to cry again.

"Don't cry," She pulled him close. "Please don't cry."

"But it hurts, it hurts so much. I just want the pain to end."

She looked down at him sadly. "I can grant your wish," Harry looked up. "But, it will come at a great price."

"What?" He asked.

"Your humanity," she responded.

"I won't be human?"

"In a sense. You will lose most of your emotions. Your sadness, your remorse, even your compassion will leave you. Do you still wish it?"

Harry looked into her saddened eyes, "Please, make the pain go away."

"It can never be returned, you will be stuck like this forever, even in death." Harry just said 'please,' over and over again.

"As you wish." She put her lips to his forehead and held them there. She lifted up her hand. The flesh dissolved, leaving nothing but the bone behind. She reached her hand into Harry; her tears of blood multiplied as she took his pain for her own, and took out his heart. Her lips finally left Harry's forehead. She took the heart in her hand and put it in herself. The lady in white disappeared, taking Harry's pain with her.

The cocoon went away when Rashika appeared. _"I've found the perfect pair, but they have a son."_

Harry's green eyes found hers. _"I no longer care. Bring me to them."_

The pair she had found was Frank and Alice Longbottom. They were perfect. Harry quickly stunned them with the wand he had taken from the first man he had killed. He then shadow faded with the bodies.

It had taken a while, especially with Alice, but he had done it, he had created his puppets. Though they were disconfigured beyond recognition, he thought it had turned out well. They couldn't talk, but could understand orders. They were messy, but good at what they were made for. The best part, Harry had thought, they had no memory of their past, or the son they had left behind.

He had given them their own rooms in the castle; it was located in the dungeons. Harry had given it to them because they would often bring home people they wanted to torture. Even though he did like the color, he had no desire to have his castle covered in blood.

_***Time Skip***_

Harry had gone to the apothecary to restock his potion supplies, at least the more common ones. Harry almost had the desire to laugh pathetically at their ingredients. If he had the patients, he would have found them himself. However, he had more important things to do. Hence, why he was at the apothecary.

"Do you have nothing in this store of yours?" Someone at the counter sneered.

"Finally, someone with taste," Harry smirked, but it was hidden beneath his hood. "The store is... lacking, in quality ingredients."

"Indeed." The man had agreed.

"Which ingredients are you looking for?" Harry asked.

The man narrowed his ebony eyes at him. "Why do you ask?"

If possible Harry's smirk grew larger, though it was unseen by the man. "I may have what you're looking for." He went to the counter and paid for the things he got. He then walked out the door, with his smirk still on his face, he got about five feet when the man came out.

"You may have what I'm looking for?" He asked.

Harry turned half back and slightly nodded. He slowed his pace down and let him catch up. "What's your name?"

"Severus Snape," the man replied.

"Shadow," Harry said, while slightly tilting his head in greeting. "The ingredients are at my... manor." He was already altering the wards to allow portkeys. He took out his wand and said "Portus," making a portkey out of a piece of parchment he had. Snape grabbed on. In three seconds, they disappeared.

They reappeared in the room before the ingredients; Harry didn't want this man to see parts of his castle. "Follow me." He opened the door in front of him and led him to a storeroom. "Which one are you looking for?"

If Snape wasn't a Slytherin, his mouth would have been open. He had never seen so many ingredients before; his own store didn't have as many as Shadow had. The possibilities! Dragon's tongue, the skin, the blood, even the eyes, Unicorn blood, willingly given, forcefully taken, basilisk skin... He carefully picked up a black phial.

"That," Harry, or rather Shadow, began, "is the blood of a shade, willingly given."

Snape jerked his head toward him. "Shade? That's impossible..." He looked at the phial again in new light. "You have to be a shadow master to get this."

Shadow changed the subject. "Was there a particular item you seek? Or are you here to stare at my collection?"

He contained a scowl. "I'm in need of griffin feathers, phoenix blood forcefully taken, and troll skin."

Shadow tilted his head slightly. "Rare items you seek, expensive too, and by the way you're looking at the others, you will take more." Shadow walked up to him. "I will let you take what you want, at a price of course, I expect for you to pay me back eventually."

He watched as Snape glanced at the jars around him. Shadow knew it was a chance too good for him to pass up. Finally, he nodded. He started to look around the room better.

_***Year Five***_

"_Are you sure about this master?" _Rashika asked. Her eyes were on the people Harry planned to kill.

"_Would I be here if I wasn't?"_ Harry replied. _"These people are one of Dumbledore's loyal supporters, you said it yourself, we have to bring him down. What better way than to take down the supporters? Besides Dumbledore himself." _He smirked. _"And, this is the coming out of Shadow. Who would fear me if I'm not even known?"_

She nodded. _"If your Shadow, then why are you also Shade?"_

"_Lords or whatever can't be seen doing servant's work, hence, Shade, and People would fear Shadow more if they think he has powerful supporters like Shade." _His black eyes found Rashika's. _"I assume you know what to do?" _She nodded. _"Good."_ He shadow faded into the house.

_**A New Dark Lord?**_

_**This morning, the bodies of family were found dead in their house when the father failed to show up for work. It was first thought to be the work of rogue Death Eaters, but then a message was found written in the victim's blood.**_

"_**Those in the light, will fall to those in the shadows" Along with a cat prancing around the deceased. When aurors tried to capture it, it had vanished. Is this a new Dark Lord trying to out do He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? This reporter hopes not, for the sake of us all.**_

_**Rita Skeeter**_

Harry, posing as Shadow, had shadow-faded to Snape's house. "Hello Severus."

He had stiffened, but quickly let his mask slip into place. "Shadow," he said with a slight tilt of his head. "I suspect you have been behind all these attacks?" He asked, slight venom present in his voice.

Shadow's eyes narrowed. "Since when was it _your_ place to question me? Or have you forgotten whose _debt_ you're in?"

"You're lucky I haven't-"

Shadow lashed out at him, cutting his arm open. Snape made nothing more than a hiss. "_You're_ lucky I haven't _disposed_ of you yet." The shadows around Snape began to engulf him, only stopping when they restricted his movement. "You mean _nothing_ to me Severus. Did you think, for one second, that I wouldn't harm you? Just because of some brief meeting we had two years ago? Or did you truly think that you contained an ounce of power that I possess?" Shadow was right against his face. His eyes shining red in anger.

"My Lord?" Snape mange to gasp out, the shadows was tight against his neck.

He let out a mocking laugh. "No, I am not your 'Lord'. Do you think of me as that fool?"

"What do you want with me then?" Snape said, the darkness lessened.

"Nothing at the moment, just checking up on an acquaintance. You still have a few years left to repay your debt. Though, I may change what I want, I'm still deciding on it, when I know, I'll send Shade to you."

"Shade?" he asked.

"One of my servants." Shadow said simply, "He will be wearing a unique mask, one with a black cat on the left side." He stepped away from him and shadow-faded from the room.

_***Year Six***_

"That can't be all you have to teach me!" Harry complained to Akara.

"I'm afraid it is so, shadow master. You have learned everything I have known, it is up to you know to execute it in life. This is farewell, my student." She said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I've taught you everything, I am no longer any use to you. This room will shut itself closed once more, until another like yourself comes along." Her eyes grew sympathetic, "Good bye Harry."

Harry was thrown out of the room by a strong gust of wind, when he looked back at the door, it had already vanished.

_***Year Seven***_

"_He's figured it out, master."_ Rashika said. _"He knows his mistake, as we speak, he's going to the Minister to free you from this prison."_

"_It's finally happened then, he's coming to free his 'true savior' what does he expect?" _Harry asked.

"_The guards reported that you're a broken boy, they refused to admit that they've never made you scream. Dumbledore is expecting a boy who will be eternally grateful for saving him, in other words, a puppet."_

Harry laid back against the wall. _"How long until he comes?"_

"_I will go watch him, I will come back with news." _Rashika shadow-faded away.

"I will be leaving soon Rabastan. When I leave, I will have Rashika take you to my castle. Wait for me there. Understand?" Harry asked.

Rabastan had grown to see Harry as his master, though he would never admit it, he held fear for the child before him. "Of course," he answered.

Harry smiled, soon, he will be free.

And then, they will pay.

_**End of Part Two**_

_**Continued in Harry Potter and the Imprisonment**_


End file.
